super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
Waluigi ( , Waruīji) is a character from the ''Mario'' series. He is Luigi's self-appointed and anti-hero counterpart of Wario; just as Wario is the rival of Mario. Character description Waluigi has so far only appeared in spin-off and party games, as opposed to the main platformer titles, save for a few negligible cameos. He is Luigi's "evil" rival, in the same way that Wario is Mario's. Along with this, Waluigi has a hat and gloves with an "Γ" gamma symbol, which is similar to Wario's "W", which is also an inverse or an upside-down "M". Unlike Luigi's green hat and shirt, Waluigi has a purple shirt and hat with black overalls, while his Γ symbol is yellow. He is believed to be Wario's younger brother (though the game "Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games" on the Nintendo DS disproves this, saying that Waluigi is actually Wario's co-partner, despite the fact that he has never appeared in a WarioWare game) as well as one of his many friends. Waluigi was created by Camelot's Fumihide Aoki and is voiced by Charles Martinet, like Wario and both Mario Bros. Waluigi is considered to be original to the Mario universe rather than the Wario universe since he has only appeared in Mario spin-offs and is yet to be seen in an actual Wario game. In Super Smash Bros. Melee Waluigi appears as a trophy in Melee, that can be unlocked by either playing Classic Mode or the Lottery. Trophy Description This tall, thin, evil-looking guy seems to be Luigi's rival. He works hard at his mischief: Waluigi reportedly spent a lot of time training for his debut in ''Mario Tennis by honing his ability to antagonize the Mario brothers. While it's general knowledge that he's the same age as Luigi, his relationship to Wario is unclear.'' :Mario Tennis (08/00) In Super Smash Bros. Brawl As an Assist Trophy Waluigi appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He has brown shoes instead of his usual orange shoes. When summoned, he dashes at a random opponent on stage and stomps them into the ground (although he can stomp multiple opponents at once if others around are caught in the stomps), in a manner similar to Donkey Kong's Headbutt or the Pitfall. He stomps the victim(s) multiple times before unleashing a finishing blow with his tennis racket or a kick. His kicks spike if the opponent is a little outside the stage. Unless he attacks constantly, his final attack has a pause which lasts about 3 seconds. Also, he is relatively easy to avoid on the stage, but chances are he is going to attack someone once. Assist Trophy Origin Waluigi made his first appearance in Mario Tennis and has appeared in nearly every Mario spin-off since. In Brawl, Waluigi appears as an Assist Trophy holding his tennis racket, which is a reference to his first appearance in Mario Tennis. He will try kick players into the ground; however, Waluigi has never done this in any other game. His finishing move either involves kicking the player, or hitting the player with his tennis racket. His appearance has slightly changed in Brawl, Waluigi has orange shoes in the Mario games, not brown. Although the tennis racket he is holding has retained its design from Mario Tennis. As a trophy Waluigi also appears as a randomly collectible trophy: :A twig-thin man who sees himself as Luigi's ultimate rival. He spent a long time working silently in the shadow of the Mario Bros. before finally becoming strong enough to compete with them in Mario Tennis. Since then, he's had many brilliant game appearances. While the nature of his relationship to Wario is a mystery, the pair have hatched some devious schemes together. As a color change Luigi possesses a black and purple color swap which gives him a similar appearance to Waluigi. The L on his hat also changes to yellow, just like Waluigi's inverted L. The L, however, doesn't flip itself like Waluigi's does. As stickers Waluigi also appears as two stickers, both of which are exclusive to Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser. One uses his artwork from Mario Superstar Baseball, and the other one uses his artwork from Super Mario Strikers. In Super Smash Bros. 4 Waluigi returns as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. 4. His function has not been confirmed yet, though since he is seen with his tennis racket still, it seems his function will remain similar, if not the same, to his function in Brawl. Just like Mario and Luigi, his appearance is more cartoon-like, with less detail on his clothing and lighter more solid colors used all around. Of particular note are his shoes, which are now closer to the proper orange coloring, as opposed to the brown shoes in Brawl. In Super Smash Flash 3 Waluigi unlike Brawl, Waluigi will be playable, and Wario will be the assist trophy, unlike Brawl, when Wario was playable, Waluigi was the assist trophy. Gallery File:WaluigiTennis64.PNG|Official artwork of Waluigi from the N64 version of Mario Tennis. The racquet seen in the image is the same one used by Waluigi in Brawl. File:Waluigi Trophy Melee.png|Waluigi trophy in Melee. File:Waluigi - Brawl Trophy.png|Waluigi trophy in Brawl. Category:Characters Category:Super Mario universe